This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Football (i.e., American Football) or rugby, for example, involves substantial player on player physical contact. As is known, player on player physical contact may result in injuries and repeated contact during practice may elevate the risk of player injury. As such, player on player contact during practice has been limited (or prevented altogether).
As a result of limited player on player physical contact during practice, tackling apparatuses (e.g., a tackling dummy) are used to teach players proper tackling techniques and form without the need for player on player physical contact. However, such tackling apparatuses are not reliable and do not accurately simulate live game tackling. The present disclosure provides a tackling apparatus that is reliable and accurate simulates live game tackling.